Conflict
by Hydromaniac
Summary: Pyra likes Zuko, and Glacia likes Sokka. What happens when Zuko likes Glacia and Sokka likes Pyra?
1. Separated

Once again, I would like to thank Saintfan.

--------------------

Glacia and Pyra were sisters that lived in the earth kingdom. Their mother was a firebender and their father was a waterbender. The earth kingdom was their only home, because the water nations didn't accept firebenders, and the fire nations didn't accept waterbenders. Even though they were two very different benders, they got along great. But one day, all of that changed.

Pyra had heared of a banished prince set out to find the Avatar; Prince Zuko. Glacia had heared of two people from the southern water tribe who help the Avatar in his quest to master all elements; Katara and Sokka. Pyra had a crush on Zuko, Glacia had a crush on Sokka. Then, one day, Admiral Zhao (a.k.a monkey-face.) attacked the earth kingdom. The two sisters were separated.

Pyra,

"Aang, are you sure this is the right way to the North Pole?" I asked Aang cautiously.

"Sure, I'm sure!" Aang answered, his voice filled with excitement.

"Well, I've been to the North Pole and this doesn't look anything like it." I replied.

"Aw, come on! It's gotta be around here somewere!" He pleaded.

"Aang, she's right," Sokka said. "Are you sure we're going north?"

"We are!...um...I think." Aang said with shifty eyes. I took out my compass.

"Aang, we're going west.." I informed him. He blushed, and I just chuckled.

"It's all right, Aang. Accidents happen." I comforted him. "Just ask my sister. We caused a whole bunch of accidents. That is, _if_ we ever find her."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Sokka comforted me as he tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder. I just backed away. His arm dropped, and he had a sad look on his face.

Glacia,

_I hope we find Pyra soon._ I thought as I took some water from the sea and waterbended. _This prince is getting on my very last nerve! _I had a angry look on my face and I lost control of the water as it splashed on the deck. I looked at it for a minute, and then I heard footsteps approaching me. I quickly waterbended the water back into the ocean. I watched the clouds shift in the sky. General Iroh and Prince Zuko came on deck. I greated Iroh friendly, and glared at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko." I greated him plainly. Iroh greated me friendly, while Zuko just glared at me. They left, and I continued to waterbend.

Pyra,

I jumped off Appa. We finaly landed. Even though it wasn't the north pole, I was happy to be on land. We then broke into groups; Aang and Sokka went to get food while Katara and I set up camp. Once the boys were gone, I took Katara's shoulders and said:

"Your brother has a crush on me!" Katara had a 'DUH!' look on her face.

"That's not good, Katara!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She asked. I ignited my fist with flames.

"You're a firebender!"

"Yes, but he can't know that!"

"Not that, you can teach Aang firebending!"

"True, but don't tell them. _I_ need to."

"Okay, well, let's go get camp set."

A few hours later, the boys came back. Aang had a look on his face like he knew something I didn't. I rose an eyebrow at him. He grabbed my hand and took me into the woods. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Sokka likes you!" He yelled.

"I know."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"And you like him back?"

"No!"

"Why not?" I lit my fist with fire.

"You're a firebender! Can you teach me?"

"Yes, but I have to tell Sokka first."

"Let's go!" He yelled.

"No! Not now!"

Back at the campsite, Katara was telling Sokka that I am a firebender. Sokka protested.

"She is not a firebender!"

"Yes, she is! I saw her! Whether you like it or not doesn't change the fact that she's a firebender!"

Aang and I came back to the campsite.

------------------


	2. Unexpected Kisses

Glacia,

I wandered around in the woods, trying to stay away from the stubborn prince. I heard him faintly shout:

"Wait up!" I ignored him as I continued to walk around. I then came across my sister talking with Sokka. From what I could tell, they were having an argument. I hid in a nearby bush so they couldn't see me. Zuko sat next to me, and tried to take my hand but I slapped it away. Then, out of nowhere, Sokka grabed Pyra's shoulders and kissed her full on the lips.

"Yeah, sure, _he _gets some!" Zuko whispered furiously. I rolled my eyes. But, after a few seconds...

I went off like a bomb.

I stood up angrily and I stomped over to my sister. I pushed Sokka away from her and punched her square in the jaw. Then, I stormed away from her.

Pyra,

I staggered backwards and held my jaw. I spit out a tooth.

"Damn, is this dent?" I asked holding up the the tooth. There was a small indentation (sp?) in the tooth. Blood dripped down my lip to my chin.

Suddenly, Aang and Katara came into the picture. Both Aang and Katara were looking very pale in the face.

"Girls are scary when they're mad." Aang said with wode eyes like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, we can be." Katara said as she ushered Aang back to the campsite.

I scowled at Sokka.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" I yelled.

"How is it _my _fault?" He asked stupidly. I spit out a mouthful of blood.

"That's for you!" I told him, angrily as I headed back for camp.

I stomped over to my backpack and threw some stuff into it.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked me, still trying to calm Aang down. I zipped my backpack and threw it onto my back. I turned to face them. I spit another mouthful of blood.

"That's for Sokka." I told them, pointing at it. They nodded and I left.

Glacia,

I continue to storm away angrily._ I can't believe her!_ I thought grudgingly.(sp?) _You don't see me kissing Zuko! _I shuddered at the thought. Then, Zuko caught up with me.

"What was that all about?" He asked me. I continued to ignore him.

"Why would you even care?" I replied as I stared out into the ocean.

Then, Pyra appeared walking on the shoreline. She didn't notice me or Zuko. She took a handful of water from the ocean and rinsed out her mouth.

Obviously, she still had blood in her mouth. She spit out the bloody-water into the sand and ignited it. The water turned into a sleek sheet of glass.

She picked it up, put it in her backpack, and walked away.

I looked up at the moon. I glared at it. It's not that I don't like the moon, its just that our parents died on a full moon. I remembered that day like it would never go away.

The houses were burning to the ground, people were screaming and running for their lives. We could hear our mother and father scream as we continued to run away from the terrorized village. A tear ran down my cheek. I quickly whiped it away so Zuko wouldn't see. _He'd just pity me. _I thought. _I don't need, want, or take pity right now._ Zuko walked up to me.

"So, beautiful moon, huh?" He asked me.

"No." I said quietly as I continued to glare at it.

Then, for no reason, Zuko quickly came up to me and pressed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to finaly realize what was going on. I pushed him off of me and slapped him so hard in the cheek, that it went dark red.

"You dirty little bastard!" I shouted.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll-I'll..." I couldn't think of anything to threaten him by. I just rolled my eyes and stormed back into the woods.


	3. Pity

hi?

is anyone there?

(crickets chirp)

I can always count on my loyal cricket friends:D

(crickets stop)

... 

----

i hate you... (kicks cricket)

(swarm of crickets attack!!!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glacia

I ran to the other side of the island and threw myself down onto a rock. I sat there and started to cry. _This can't get any worse.. I just want to go home.. forget everything that's happened...this could just be a nightmare...maybe I'll wake up soon..._ I tried to calm myself down. Then, I heard a voice.

"Glacia?" It said. "Glacia? Were are you?" I turned around and saw Zuko looking at me. I looked away. A tear threatened to spill from my eyes, but I closed them to stop it. It didn't work. The tear rolled down my cheek, and Zuko walked over to me and wiped it away.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I just got carried away." He apologized. I still avoided eye contact.

"Well, if you will accept my apology, you are more than welcome to stay with me for a little while longer. I heard that the Avatar and your sister have left the island. You can stay with me until we find them." He offered. I took a deep breath.

"Fine." I finally answered as I followed him back to the ship. As we approached the ship, Iroh's concerned face turned into a grin.

In the middle of the night, I snuck out of my room and onto the deck. I gazed into the ocean. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. Zuko walked up to me and stood next to me.

"H-How did you find me?" I asked.

"Its pretty hard to sneak out in a _metal_ ship." He explained. I giggled.

"Why are you always out here?"

"I don't know, I just-" I sighed. "love the ocean. It's so relaxing."

"Just curious, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, it's just that- well- I don't really like you the way you like me."

"Huh?"

I sighed, "Well, I don't really um- _love_- you, I just- um- sorta like someone else..."

"Oh." He said sadly.

"I know exactly how you feel, the person _I_ like doesn't even know I exist." Another tear ran down my cheek.

There was silence. I looked at his scar.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that scar?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "And if you _must_ know, I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

"I've got time." He sighed,

"Okay..."

After the story

"Wow. I'm so sorry." I added.

"Don't be. Sorrow doesn't help me find the Avatar and restore my honor." I started to feel sorry for him. I sighed, and kissed him.

"I-I don't understand.." He said. "I thought you like someone else."

"I do..t-that was a pity kiss-" I tried to explain.

"Oh." He blushed. Surprisingly, I blushed a little too.

"Well, I'm getting tired, I'm going back to sleep." I yawned.

"Okay. Goodnight." He said.

"By the way, my sister, Pyra, she's crazy for you."

"She is?" He blushed. I nodded and went back to my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko

I watched her leave to her room. I sighed. Then Iroh came with a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"She kissed you." He said.

"What? Didn't you hear her? It was a pity kiss."

"Pity kiss? Is _that_ what she called it?"

"Yeah, she pittied me, so she kissed me."

"Well, I was pretty sure that," Iroh used air quotes. "'pity kisses' were on the cheek, not the lips."

"What?"

"Think about it." And with that, he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyra

"Pyra, please, tell them that you're not a firebender!" Sokka asked.

"I cant." I told him.

"Why not? Just say the words, 'I am not a firebender.'!"

"Because. I _am_." I stated. My fists ignited with amber fire. Sokka had a surprised look on his face.

"How could you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried. You wouldn't let me."

"What?!" He said angrily. Katara and Aang looked at each other, and agreed to continue this arguement on ground. They landed on another small island.

"Why do you hate firebenders so much anyway?" I asked him.

"They killed my mother."

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. He was depressed.

"Don't feel bad, I'm not the right one for you, anyway. In fact, I know someone who would love to meet you." I tried to cheer him up.

"You do?" His voice sounded hopeful. Then it got sadder again. "Who? One of your firenation friends?"

"No. Actually, she's a waterbender, and I think you'll really like her."

"I think I know where _this _is going." Katara whispered into Aang's ear.

"I bet she won't like me."

"Oh, have a strong feeling she will." I winked to Aang and Katara.

"I'll give you this, her name is Glacia."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Glacia and Sokka get together? Or will sparks ignite between Glacia and Zuko? What about Pyra? Will she ever win Zuko's heart? Will the freakin' kids ever give the rabbit that stupid box of Trix Ceral? Find out next time on Conflict!

( poor rabbit. he doesn't have a chance...)


End file.
